


In remember

by dashpr08



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Sentimental, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpr08/pseuds/dashpr08
Summary: After many months away Fareeha returns home. With new additions to her body. The mark of those who have fallen.





	In remember

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to r/pharmercy fanfic Friday. Short but sweet Sentimental Tattoo enjoy.

Fareeha slowly drifted back to consciousness when she felt the father like touch on her right cheekbone. It had been many months since she had a true night rest. She had back to back missions keeping her way for many months, but finally, she was home. Those missions brought many restless nights. Nights where she would ask herself who will remember her when she dies. Especially when danger was around every corner. Yet the knowledge that she was helping the world by keeping it safe brought great pride.  
  
 Fareeha took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, she was met with the bluest eyes she had learned to love. A small smile tugged her lips when she saw Angela lying beside her fully awake. The good doctor must have been awake long before she was, there weren't any bags under her eyes and her hair was neatly combed. Fareeha shifted her body to face the woman pulling her naked body close to hers. Waking up with Angela in her arms were always the best mornings to her. Especially when she just returned from a grueling mission that kept her away for many weeks.  
  
“Morning love. Can I ask what are you doing?” Fareeha pressed a kiss to the blonde forehead lingering there for a moment.  
  
Angela reached up with her left hand cupping her cheek. She brushed her thumb on her cheek bone. “Just admiring this. It suits you.”  She said tracing the lines of her Utjat, the eye of Horus. Her hand dropped down her neck stopping on her right bicep. “Yet these are new.” Angela pointed out. She hasn't told her she made new additions to her body.  
  
“I wanted to show you in person.” Her new tattoo was minimalist in nature. A simple series of lines and dashes covering most of her bicep. There four of them going down her arm yet none of them were the same each unique in its own way.  
  
“I had a thought one night after a lost one of my teammates. I needed something to remember those who have fallen serving beside me. Most of them didn’t have families to remember them. If it’s not me then who will remember their lives and what they sacrificed? So I took it upon myself to remember them, this ink is a constant reminder of those lost. That way they won’t be forgotten.”  
   
Fareeha’s eyes began to water when she told Angela the reason why she got the tattoo. She wished there was more she could do to honor their memory. Angela leaned in pressing her lips onto hers. It was a gentle kiss a silent act telling her that she understood.  
  
“That’s very honorable of you. I’m sure wherever they are they are happy that someone remembers them.” Angela said proudly tracing the lines over her new tattoos.  
  
"They are gone but not forgotten." Fareeha signed snuggling closer to Angela.


End file.
